People spend a tremendous amount of time engaged in viewing and interacting with videos. The videos may be watched in numerous contexts including education, entertainment, obtaining daily news, watching the latest movies, and many others. A video may be a movie, a television show, a web series, a webisode, a video, a music video, or a video clip. The video may be viewed as a stand-alone element on an electronic display, or may be part of a webpage. Evaluation of these videos and people's responses to them is exceedingly important to gauging the effectiveness of education, commerce, and entertainment. People can self-rate videos in a tedious fashion of entering a specific number of stars corresponding to a level of like or dislike, or may even answer a list of questions. It is even more tedious and difficult to evaluate portions of videos, where evaluation of a brief period of time from a video may be useful. Recommendations based on such a star rating are imprecise, subjective, and often unreliable.